


Protect Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Original Character - Freeform, nor should this be 'canon' to the creator of the OC's works, the oc is not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti copes with a debilitating illness while keeping it from her padawan.





	Protect Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Inspired by [B_Radley's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley/works) take on Shaak Ti and her final padawan in the last days of the Republic.

She fights against the pain, closing her eyes and locking her teeth to bite against the scream.

It is all she can do to shield the padawan she has watched grow and thrive from the backlash in the training bond, but she must.

He cannot be burdened with knowing she has this affliction. She has to protect him from the worry, when the galaxy as a whole is spiraling into madness. 

Shaak Ti curls into a ball as the muscles in her legs and back and arms all clench and release in counterpoint, and tries to keep it completely private.


End file.
